Highschool Days
by darkvioletwaters
Summary: Elective theatre, after school hangouts and late night cramming starring the big four: Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. RotBTD Highschool! AU, JackxRapunzel HiccupxMerida.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey again everyone! I'm back with a RotBTD highschool AU! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Jack."

The call of his name did nothing to grab the white-haired boy's attention. He was staring at the catwalk above him, lost in the thought of getting out of the talons of his teacher and of this ridiculous excuse for a play. "Jack." An elbow to his side, courtesy of Hiccup, jolted him out of his daydream and back into the cruel reality of the theatre.

"Yes, Ms. Gothel?" Jack watched her cautiously, slightly afraid she would send him yet again to the Principal Pitch's office.

"Could you read Benedick for us if you could spare some time from your daydreaming?" Ms. Gothel had an arm crossed over her chest with the script of the play in her hand, obviously impatient.

It was only the end of the first week of the new semester and he had been sent to Principal Pitch's office four times already. He couldn't afford to go again, otherwise his gaming privileges and social time would be taken.

"Yes, Ms. Gothel." Jack uncrossed his legs and approached the stage to join the others who entered the scene. Ms. Gothel obviously had something out for him. He figured she purposely assigned him one of the roles who had the most lines so he could make a fool of himself.

He waited as the others spoke their lines, then he raised his script to read off as his line came up: "_Were you in doubt, sir, that you asked her?_" More waiting. Rolling his eyes at the stammering voice of the boy who everyone called 'Fishlegs'. He was apparently known as that due to the username he chose for a game played by most all the guys at school. His eventually finished his single line, then next was another line, and his turn once again: "_If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as like him as she is."_

"_I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedick: nobody marks you."_

Rapunzel. Blondie. Jack smiled at her voice, but quickly hiding it as he turned to her with an acted-surprised face.

"_What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?"_ Jack saw her show her real smile as she continued on in her character of Beatrice. This back and fourth repetition continued, both Jack and Rapunzel trying to hold back laughter.

"_God keep your ladyship still in that mind! So some gentleman or other shall escape a predestinate scratched face."_ Jack continued to try to hold back his laughter as he replied, but Rapunzel's next line brought him to laughter.

"_Scratching could not make it worse, if it were such a face as yours."_ Both Jack and Rapunzel broke into laughter, and a "BURN" was yelled by an accented voice from somewhere off stage.

These lines were almost exact from what was said the other day in the cafeteria in a conversation between himself and Merida.

_'You should see the looks I get from most of the girls here. I'm telling you, they're crazy.' Jack took a bite out of a slice of pizza as Merida sat down across from him. _

_'More like they're staring at your weird bleached hair. Just admit it, you only bleached it to get attention.'_

_'First of all, it's not bleached. It's natural. Secondly, they're only crazy because of my good looks.' To set the point, he glanced off to the side and nodded at two girls at the table next to them. They looked away giggling and waving their fingers. 'Even if I got a broken nose, I would still look good.' _

_'You're right, a broken nose would be an improvement' Merida replied casually as she took a sip of her coke, smirking at Jack's slow reaction. Hiccup started coughing, having choked on his food, and Rapunzel burst out in laugher. _

_'You did not just go there.' Jack finally replied, his face still astonished as Merida continued to drink her coke._

Currently in the theatre, Rapunzel had fallen to the floor in laughing fits, and Jack had to lean against his knees in order to prevent himself from following Rapunzel to the floor.

An exasperated sigh left Ms. Gothel's lips, and she waved them off stage in annoyance that the play was falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

With school out for the day, Hiccup walked to the front door to meet up with Jack, Merida, and Punzie as they did everyday.

"Hey, Hiccup, how's it going bro?" Jack tossed Hiccup a soda can he swiped from the cafeteria when the lunch lady wasn't looking.

"You know, same old same old I guess." Hiccup shrugged, opening the can slowly as to not have it explode its sugary sweet contents all over him.

"Not the way I saw it." Merida shifted and narrowed her eyes playfully while a smug grin played across her face. Hiccup's face contorted into surprise and fear. He knew what was coming, and he started to interrupt her with a 'don't you dare' but she spoke anyway. "You got into trouble today."

Jack and Rapunzel did a simultaneous 'what?!'. "Dude, _you _got into trouble? I didn't even know a brainiac like you could get into trouble even if you tried." Jack gave him a pat on the back, "Nice job! So what did you do?"

Hiccup glanced from Merida, to Rapunzel, to Jack, unsure. "I accidentally released the bio class Skink. I went to go pick it up, but it lunged and grabbed my finger. I panicked, and I sent it flying across the room and it got out. It was an accident, really."

"Aww, I was starting to think that you were taking after me."

"Jack, that's a bad thing." Merida's comment was almost drowned out by Rapunzel's question.

"Why did it attack you, Hiccup? You usually get along so well with the class lizards."

"I don't know. Maybe it was hungry?" Hiccup shrugged again and took another swig of his soda as he started to make his way out to where Merida's car was.

If it had been in the fall or the late spring, they would have gone down to the park, but because it was late January, it was too cold to. They all ended up deciding to go to Hiccup's place instead.

His house went against the norms of the more modern-like neighbourhood he lived in with its more rustic and hand-made appearance. It looked more like an oversized modern-day cabin, while retaining a wealthy appearance. His family was in the middle, upper-middle class, so he was well off. His father was an avid hunter, so the inside of their house looked as if it was some kind of knock-off cabin tourist resort with the majority of the inside being wood, and the stereotypical decorations of antlers above the stone fireplace with the mounted heads of wood animals: two buck, a bear, and a moose his father found while on a hunting expedition in the Alaskan wilderness with his hunting 'tribe', as he called it. Merida and Rapunzel took a liking to him, despite his rough looking exterior.

He opened the door to his friends, and they immediately made themselves at home. Jack left the group to scavenge for snacks in the kitchen while Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup made their way to the home-theatre room.

They usually played a mixture of Halo, Call of Duty 4, and Battlefield 3, so they were always entertained gaming wise, and because it was a Friday, that left them more time to play.

Eventually they decided to play CoD.

"I'm going to kick your icy ass." Merida's accent cut through the sound of gunshots and explosions.

"Oh is that a challenge, haggis? Bring it on." Their grunting, yelling, and the sound of buttons being maimed only intensified as they were sucked into the gameplay. Rapunzel sat on the ground in front of Jack, her back pressed against his twitching legs. Hiccup knew that Punzie liked Jack. She showed it everyday. It wasn't that he was always looking for it, but it was quite obvious after Merida pointed it out to him. It was kind of sad, really. Jack was just a tad too thick to notice it. He was a prankster, and social, and fun, but he didn't quite read other people very well.

Hiccup watched them play from over the top of his laptop screen. He was playing 'How to Train Your Dragon', the popular online-multiplayer game which almost all the guys at school played. Basically, you capture a single dragon in the wild, train it, and attack rival players and the boss dragon. Hiccup happened to come across one of the rarest dragons in the game within minutes of playing: a 'Night Fury'. He captured it, named it Toothless, and now he was roaming the online village with his dragon companion.

"Hey! That wasn't a fair shot!" Jack complained.

"Well maybe you shouldn't stand in the middle of the field then. You might get hurt." Merida grinned wolfishly.

"Play by the rules, redhead."

"Last time I checked, the only rules were 'survive'."

"Well now theres a change in rules. If someone is trying to target someone else besides you, then you let him shoot that person."

Merida didn't respond. Instead, she tossed a grenade at Jack's spawning location and killed him within seconds of his regeneration.

"Are you serious." Jack narrowed his eyes at the smiling Merida. She was having way too much fun with this.

"Want anymore snacks, guys?" Rapunzel offered as she stood up, her long hair falling from her hands.

A simultaneous 'yes!' filled the room, and Rapunzel skipped off to the kitchen with the empty popcorn bowl.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Aughh I am so sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with camps and work I've been neglecting this story. But not to fear, I'll come off hiatus for as long as I can, and I'll be updating again soon! Sorry for the inconvenience!

~Livv

* * *

It was apparent that the four would spend the night at Hiccup's house. Jack and Merida were asleep on the opposite ends of the couch, still clutching the controllers. The light of the paused game dimly lit the large room, lighting up Hiccup's and Rapunzel's eyes in the dark. Hiccup's eyes however were drooping something awful, trying to keep awake and play HTTYD, while Rapunzel was staring at the paused game, taking in the details of the game.

The details were pretty good for a video game (but she could only compare to a handful of other games). Some of the scenery shots were worthy enough to pass as real photographs if taken a certain way. The blood and violence she didn't care for, but it didn't bother her either. It was the art of it that intrigued her.

She jumped when she heard a 'thump'. Upon investigation, it had been Hiccup's head falling to the computer, his light breathing muffled by the low hum of the computer.

"Really, Hiccup? Falling asleep at your computer?" Shuffling over to him she slid the computer out from under his head and closed it, pausing the game. She left it in front of him, not sure what else to do with it, and she retreated back to her spot at the foot of the sofa.

Besides the light snoring from both Jack and Merida, and the breathing from Hiccup, the room was silent. Rapunzel was left alone awake in the dim light of the huge room.

Turning, she glanced over at Jack behind her. His unnaturally snowy white hair glowing. He looked so peaceful, his features relaxed and calm. He was a joker most of the time, and he never took a break. It was nice to see him like this. She had to take advantage of this whenever she got the chance to see him so relaxed.

Leaving her original post at the foot of the bed, she crawled to the side of the couch and kneeled over his sleeping form. Leaning in, she got a closer look at his features.

Lips slightly parted in his snoring, shoulders rising and falling in time with his breathing. Skin smooth and soft-looking, however, very pale despite his constant time in the sun. His jaw line was defined, more so than most others his age, but the rest of his features were soft.

_So these are the features of the boy I fell for._ Rapunzel smiled lightly to herself as she continued to examine him. A few stray strands of hair lay on his forehead; out of place. She brushed them back into place with her fingertips, accidentally grazing his skin as she did so and jerked her hand back in fear of waking him.

He shifted, but did not wake. Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief and retreated to her place at the foot of the couch once more.

_It's going to be very uncomfortable sleeping on the floor…_ She took a glance behind her blonde hair and eyed the empty spot in the centre of the couch where Merida's and Jack's legs did not occupy. She wanted to deny moving over there, but the comfy cushions called out.

Letting out a light groan she stood and eased her way into the gap behind her two friend's bodies. Despite curling up into the cushions, it still didn't feel like enough. Rapunzel still moved about uncomfortably. She had to spread out. Sleeping in fetal position was not comfortable. However, she didn't want to wake the others up. On the other hand, she would wake them up in the middle of the night with her constant position changing. _Aughhh! Why is this so difficult!_

Making up her mind, she took the chance to get into a better position. Looking into the valley between Jack's side and the back of the couch, she wedged herself into it: her head resting against the crook of his shoulder and her arm draped over his torso. _Surely he wouldn't mind… I'll wake up before he does anyway…_ Rapunzel smiled to herself as she drifted off to a restful sleep feeling the beating heart of the boy she crushed on beating underneath her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I told you I would update soon! (Well, as soon as I could write a chapter and sneak my way onto a computer) Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys!

* * *

The morning was not kind on Merida. Any morning, really. During the night her hair would get into the worst of fights with the pillow. Unfortunately, much to her dismay, the pillow would always come out as the victor. Leaving a wild, tangled glob of hair, and in the correct lighting, made it look like her head was set on fire.

If that ever happened to be the case, (which she hoped wouldn't be) she would put the blame of it on Jack.

So, like every other morning before, she would survey the damage the pillow inflicted upon her hair, sigh, and pull out a hair tie to put it back and make it look like her hair had not been violently attacked with friction.

However this time, a chill feeling on the back of her leg jolted her out of her surveying. Looking over, she saw a foot planted against the back of her thigh. Following the foot, she found that the leg was attached to the body of Rapunzel.

It only took a moment glance before Merida started snickering. Rapunzel was tucked into the curve of Jack's body, using his arm as her pillow, her arm draped across his stomach. She was smiling in her sleep. And so was Jack.

"'Bout time." Merida sat up, carefully moving away her legs, and stretched.

After settling down again on the sofa, she stared at the TV screen. It was still on. The main menu for CoD neglected for hours while they slept.

Sighing, Merida got up and turned the screen off. As she did, her stomach growled violently. "Time for a meal then, huh?" Absent mindedly talking to her stomach, she walked towards the kitchen.

Hiccup always had a large variety of food. Mainly for his dad (who ate like the vikings of old they were learning about in history), but a lot of it was also for the Big Four.

It was a kind of joke between them. They had been hanging around the park one late summer day when they overheard a group of kids nearby. They knew one of the kids: Jamie, who was the leader of the little group. They had been talking about the four of them; Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida.

_"I call them the Big Four." Jamie said proudly to the meagre group of children. _

_"Why the 'Big Four'?" Another child asked. _

_"Well, they're a group of four, big kids."_

_"But there are a lot of big kids out there."_

_"Yeah, but these guys are awesome." Jamie took a glance at them, his eyes glimmering at them like they were rare trading cards. Turning quickly, he ran off to the small playground, laughing and saying something along the lines of 'when I grow up I want to be like them!'_

That was the start of their group name: the Big Four. They stuck with it too, making occasional jokes about it. Even most of their classmates knew them as that by now.

While this remembrance was occurring, Merida had dug through the massive pantry to find the Trix box they had stashed in the back long ago. Pouring her cereal, she retrieved a spoon and ate it dry. She was never fond of milk with cereal.

Bowl in hand, she wandered the house. It was similar to her own, her father having a fancy for the rugged mountain cabin style. But that was only limited to the inside of her home. The outside would say otherwise. Her mother was determined to have her way with the exterior, preventing any of the rugged 'misty mountains' look from scaring away the neighbours. The exterior was almost castle-like. A small tower close to the back, slanted rooftop, high eaves. And it was clean.

Almost _too_ clean.

Her mother most of the time was a little controlling, but on good days she would be the loving, relaxed mother Merida loved.

Standing in front of one of the many prize deer heads on the wall, she heard the creaking of footsteps. They were light, and barely noticeable. _Punzie._

"Well look who's up." Merida turned to Rapunzel with a teasing smile on her face. "Have a good night with Frosty?"

Rapunzel stopped combing her fingers through her hair as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "Uhhh…"

"Punzie, I just kidding." Merida patted the top of Rapunzel's hair lightly. "But seriously though, I'm glad for you. I was starting to worry there." Merida gave the blushing Rapunzel a smile, and she was given one in return from her.

"Alrighty. In celebration of you making the first move, I'll serve you breakfast." Taking Rapunzel by the hand, Merida hopped into the kitchen.

Settling her down at the table, she hopped over to the pantry. "You want Apple Jacks, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. How'd you know?" Rapunzel watched intently as Merida poured the cereal and headed over to the fridge.

"Punzie, for as long as I've known you, I would know your favourite cereal by now." Tossing the milk back in the fridge she walked back to the table and set the bowl down in front of Rapunzel.

"Is anyone else up yet? Or do you know?"

"I don't think so. But I thought I heard Hiccup stirring before I left."

"I'll go check up on them, then." Leaving Rapunzel to eat at the table, Merida made her way back to the TV room.

Jack was still in his previous position, but Rapunzel-less. Hiccup, however, was sprawled on the floor. His arms were sprawled by his head as he lay on his stomach. Head turned to the side as he snored lightly. His shaggy hair covering his eyes.

Merida crouched down close to his head. He looked so much more peaceful asleep. Less worried about the next test or where his father had run off to for a hunting trip.

Standing back up, she looked gently upon the sleeping boy. He looked so vulnerable asleep.

… Didn't everyone?

Shaking her head, she turned away and started to make her way back to the kitchen. Then she heard it. A voice that brought out the sass in her that she reserved for this the owner of this voice and him only. _Jack._

"Nice hair, goldilocks." She could hear the sassy grin in his voice.

"At least mine is actually natural, Frosticle." She had long forgotten to put her hair up in a tie. At least he reminded her.

"Hey, this is my natural hair." Merida was already out of the room by the time his retort reached her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **Ahhh sorry for the slight delay... I've been really busy and stressed lately so i was a little slow but hey! The chapter is done! Hooray!

* * *

The day went and passed mostly stress-free. The morning came and went in the blur of videogaming, the afternoon passed more slowly when they took a walk to the park.

The cold of the winter air hit their faces as they walked over a decent amount of snow that had fallen in the night. The snow was powdery, almost looking like someone dumped powdered sugar everywhere and claimed it had fallen from the sky.

Punzie had convinced them that they all needed to get fresh air, despite it being frigid outside, but they had all agreed, all feeling a little cooped up and stiff.

The park was white with a slight sparkle of the sun glinting off the undisturbed surface. The leafless trees and bushes of the park donned white branches, icicles glinted like small crystals on the flora.

Jack, wearing his usual blue hoodie with torn pants and sneakers, looked at the snow in delight. He was always one for the winter season. _If only this snow was more compact and malleable, then we could really have a snowball fight._

The four of them trudged on to the fountain landmark through the powder, Merida dragging a sled and Hiccup dragging another three, scavenged from the depths of Hiccups basement.

As Hiccup and Merida were busy discussing school, a hand tugged lightly on the back of Jack's hoodie. Turning to see the owner of the hand, he was met with a cold-bitten face and green eyes. "Aren't you cold?" Rapunzel gestured towards his thin jacket and his torn pants, her voice somewhat muffled by the light purple scarf that hid her lips and nose from the cold.

"Nope. Don't worry, I can stand the cold pretty well." He answered, but not without noticing what Punzie was wearing: jeans and a jacket that would only really be useful if it was 20 degrees warmer. But what worried him most was that they were both made of cotton. "But what about you, Punzie? Haven't you heard the phrase 'cotton kills'?"

She looked down on herself worriedly, examining her clothing of choice. "Wait, what does that mean?" She looked back up to Jack, eagerly waiting for the answer to the morbid saying.

He had to try not to laugh at the expecting face she gave him, but he couldn't help the wide grin on his face that replaced his suppressed laughter. "Cotton is a good water absorber, right? When snow melts into cotton clothes on a cold day like this, it can turn into ice, and you can get hypothermia if that happens."

She fell silent, contemplating his words and looking down at herself. After several steps, she looked back at him, her eyes narrowing. "What about you, then? You're wearing nothing but cotton, too." She tugged lightly on his jacket again.

"Touché." Jack replied, smiling at her examination. At his reply, the fountain came into view. If it wasn't for the slightly bluer shade of white of icicles that hung on the triple-tiered fountain, it would have almost disappeared in the white hillside behind it.

"Last one to the top has to drag all the sleds back!" Merida bolted to the hillside with Hiccup close on her heels, the sled she drug smacking into the back of Jack's leg on accident, causing him to stumble slightly and loosing precious seconds.

Rapunzel dashed after the two already climbing the hill, laughing and leaving Jack behind.

"Hey! You did that on purpose, Red-Head!" And he took off after them, easily catching up to Rapunzel half-way up.

Passing Rapunzel, he reached the top of the hill, his tan pants having turned white with snow. He snatched a sled that had been discarded and threw it down in front of him. Running, he jumped onto it, the forward momentum speeding him down the hill at surprising speeds.

Walking back up, sledding back down, walking back up, and sledding back down again and again until the sun was touching the tips of the tall pines.

As Jack was ready to go down once again- this time standing on the sled to surf down- he watched in horror as Rapunzel, with her golden hair billowing out behind her, couldn't turn away from the large structure of the fountain at the bottom of the hill.

She hit the fountain base at an angle, and it sent her side and back into the rim of the fountain, her head seemed to hit as well.

"No, Rapunzel!" Jack yelled as he forgot the sled, racing down the hill to get to her. Merida and Hiccup were both running towards her as well, but Jack had already reached her, turning her face towards him. She seemed almost asleep.

Fearing the worst, he unzipped her jacket and placed his ear above her heart.

It was a moment until he heard the gentle beating. Sighing in relief, he soaked in the warmth that radiated from her body, relief flooding his senses. Merida and Hiccup soon came up to the two of them, panic rolling off of them in waves.

"Is Punzie okay?" Two voices synchronised.

"Yeah, she's okay." Jack lifted his head, glancing up at her face. The moment his gaze landed on her eyes, they fluttered open.

"What happened?" Her wide eyes met his for a second before they flicked over to Hiccup's and Merida's.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Jack chuckled out. A breath of relief followed.

"I'll tell you this: I'm not doing that again." Punzie sat up, her hand going up to clasp the back of her head.

"Are you sure you're okay, Punzie?" Merida kneeled beside her, looking at the spot her hand lay.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine!" She waved off Merida, but held onto Jack's hand as she stood up, slightly wavering.

"Don't strain yourself, blondie. Take it slow if you need to." Jack latched his arm around her waist as she stepped towards her sled, which had slid a bit farther from the crash site.

"I'm okay, really! Don't worry about me." Her gentle smile melted away his worry. It was so sincere, teeth just as white as the snow around them, lips still that same attractive pink, despite the cold.

He could feel a new blush replace the flush he received from the cold, and he looked down at the snow in embarrassment. _She looks really pretty… I haven't really noticed before. She's my friend, and I always knew she was pretty, but why am I embarrassed about thinking about it? _So caught up in his own thoughts, he almost missed Rapunzel's question.

"Are you okay, Jack? Your cheeks look really red." His eyes shot back up to hers. Green eyes looked back intently at his blue ones. _They remind me of springtime…_

"You're cold, aren't you?" He watched surprised as she stepped away from his grasp, hands pulling at her scarf. "That's kind of ironic, don't you think? You warned me about cotton making you cold, and here you are." She wrapped her scarf around his neck and chin. Her smell invaded his senses: chocolate and a light floral smell he couldn't quite identify.

"Better?" Her face lit up as she looked at him in her scarf, a sweet smile tracing her lips. _She's so cute!_ Another flush reached his face. Nodding once, he bashfully buried his face into the scarf in an attempt to hide his blush. _What am I doing? Why is everything she does so damn cute! _

During their slow trudge home, Jack dragging the four sleds, he attempted to figure out what was going on. However, every time he reached a conclusion, he received the same results: he was falling for her.

* * *

**A/N: **And so ensues the awkward moments between teens in love...


	6. Chapter 6

_Achoo! _

"Slainte." Merida repeated for the twelfth time that hour, grabbing a tissue from the box on the couch cushion next to her and passing it to Rapunzel. After their trip to the park, they realised just how cold Rapunzel had been, despite her waving it off. The snow that had melted on her during her fall had frozen her clothes to her body. She claimed she didn't even feel it, and there was no sign of her shivering then. That day had passed, and now she sat curled in between Merida and Hiccup, wrapped in a blanket and shivering. She had already finished off the fever pills (there wasn't even that many at all, either), and Jack had insisted on driving to the store to buy more.

While he was gone, the three figured they could sweat out the fever from her body by curling up against her.

"The problem is that I shouldn't have this fever." Punzie murmured from beneath the blankets.

"Being cold for so long makes you susceptible to bacteria. So, yes, you should have this fever." Hiccup raised his hand up to her forehead. "You're still really hot. You should probably stay home from school tomorrow. I'll go get you some water." Hiccup stood up and left the room to Rapunzel and Merida.

"Hiccup, that brainiac. He always knows exactly what to do in these kind of situations." Rapunzel turned to look at Merida quizzically, finding that a corner of Merida's lips were pulled up into a smile. Her eyes flickered from Merida's blue eyes, to her smile, and back again. A small light flickered on in her mind.

"You like him, don't you?" Rapunzel grinned teasingly. Merida tensed up against her, a light flush appearing on her cheeks.

"What? No! I was just… making a comment." Merida scooted a little further away from Rapunzel, turning away to hide the pink that filled her cheeks. "I was just stating what we were both thinking. You know how much of a brainiac he is." Rapunzel 'mmhmm'ed and nudged her shoulder with her own. _I see how it is, Merida. I see._

Hiccup came back with that glass of water he talked about and settled in again next to Rapunzel. Handing over the water, he grabbed the remote that rested on the couch arm and turned the TV on.

News, news, discovery channel, racing, and more news. The three of them continued to sit there as they let the news play over. Punzie sipped at the water, staring blankly at a spot on the TV, not necessarily watching, a specific memory running rampant through her mind.

_"You had to go and get yourself sick…" Jack had noted how fretfully she slept on the floor in front of the couch after he woke up, a sheen of sweat covering her brow caught his eye as well. "You should have told us you were getting sick." He forced Rapunzel out of her position on the floor and pulled her onto the couch. Hiccup had woken up with Jack's constant moving and bumping, and he presently awoke Merida. _

_"I felt fine earlier…" Rapunzel continued to shiver violently with the fever. _

_"Hiccup, where is the medicine kit?" Merida had already walked out of the room when Hiccup replied with the location of the medicine. _

_"I'll go get another blanket and the thermometer." Hiccup also walked out, leaving Jack and Rapunzel by themselves. _

_Jack placed a blanket around her shoulders and wrapped it tightly around her. _

_"Jack, I can't move." She struggled against the binding, but she was unable to get out. A smile crept up on his face as he watched her futile attempts._

_"That's the point, Blondie. You have to sleep and rest. You can't be moving about. It'll help you get better." He continued to work on tying the blanket, securing it to prevent her from moving. As soon as he was content with his handiwork, he moved his face close to her own. _

_She stopped breathing in that moment, his face getting ever so closer. "Jack, what-" their foreheads touched. He was cold on her own heated skin, his breath cooling her cheeks as the air rolled across her face. A blush immediately crept through her, and she stared at his closed eyes which were only an inch from her own._

_"You have a fever. Just as I thought. You have to take better care of yourself, Punzie." Their faces remained close together for what seemed to be an eternity, just until Merida came back carrying the med kit. They swiftly pulled away from each other, blushes plaguing both of their faces. _

_"I found a couple of Advil pills, but I don't know what the rest of this is."_

_"How many Advil is in there?" Jack walked over to Merida, taking and opening the bottle, dumping its contents into his hand. Two burnt-orange pills fell out. Jack appeared to flinch at the meagre amount. _

_"I found the thermometer and-" _

_"Hiccup, I need to borrow your car." Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows at Jack's sudden statement, wondering. "I need to drive to the store down the street. We need fever medicine." _

_"Uhh, sure, okay. The keys are by the front door. Don't wreck it." _

That was almost twenty minutes ago. The store wasn't that far, was it? How long did it take to find the right medicine?

Rapunzel continued to stare dazed at the TV, shivering slightly and feeling the heat of the fever reach her head. Her eyelids felt like lead, threatening to close and cast her into unconsciousness.

_When will Jack be back? Is he alright? I hope nothing bad happened to him._

"Punzie, are you okay?" Hiccup tilted his head towards her, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "It feels it's gotten warmer." His mumble was barely audible to Rapunzel, already zoning out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... tired." Leaning back, Rapunzel allowed her eyelids to close. Before she drifted off into sleep, for a moment, she thought she heard the sound of an engine hum up to the house.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you darlings liked this chapter (I managed to write this whole thing in an hour or so but i spent the last few days thinking up this scene gomen)! So, school is starting soon for me, but I will try to pry out as many updates as possible during the school year just bare with me here! ^w^

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really make me happy when I hear that you like my story! Thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** aughhh I am so sorry guys! School started, and junior year has not been very kind since even the first day, so I haven't had much time to write. Again, I am so so so so so so so sorry! I will try to update as much as possible from now on! So bear with me!

* * *

It was the coldest store run Jack has ever been on.

He left Hiccup's in a hurry wearing only his pants, sneakers, and thin hoodie out into the cold morning of winter, before the sun had even started to lighten the sky. But his mission on hand was much more important than getting a little cold. Rapunzel had a fever, and Jack felt particularly protective over her at the moment. He wanted to be the one to help her get better again.

After managing to slip and slide to the store without crashing, and lots of debate of what medicine would be best for Rapunzel (he decided on buying both Advil and Tylenol), he made the slow drive back to Hiccup's.

When he got there, he saw something he did not expect: Merida and Hiccup were struggling to carry a sleeping Rapunzel up the large staircase. Merida was manned on her upper body while Hiccup held her legs.

Everyone froze in the awkward predicament of the moment as the door was slowly closed by the icy wind.

The moment passed, and Jack approached the two struggling to hold up the sick girl. "You guys need some help?"

"I think so. We're trying not to wake her up, but so far it's not going to work." Hiccup replied while adjusting his hold on her legs. Nodding, Jack moved to Rapunzel's side. While putting the paper bag of medicine between his teeth as he hooked an arm in the crook of her legs, another snaking under her arms. Pulling her from Merida's and Hiccup's holds, he turned slowly and made his way up the steps. "Don't worry, I got this." He murmured between paper as he stepped away.

Leaving the two at the staircase, he walked down the hallway at the top and turned into the guest room (which was really supposed to be an office originally, but lost that purpose long ago).

Manoeuvring through the doorway and through the dark room, he found the bed and unceremoniously set her down. Removing his arms from under her limp body, he pulled the covers from under her to on top.

Dropping the bag from his mouth he set it on the nightstand, and then proceeded to gently try and shake her awake.

"Punzie, wake up. You have to take your medicine. Punzie?" Her eyes did not open at his attempts. She remained still. Breathing softly. Long hair strewn about everywhere with a flush tinting her cheeks. _She looks cute even when she's sick…_ A blush of his own filling Jack's face.

He sat on the bed, watching her expression. It was tense. Skewed in the uncomfortable heat of her fever. Placing a winter-chilled hand against her burning forehead he cooled her. _This will make it at least a little more comfortable._ Slowly but surely, her expression relaxed, her head moving unconsciously to nuzzle his hand.

Jack had to choke down the laugh that started to rise in his throat. _She's like a cat! _The heat radiating from her skin warmed his hand quickly, and he soon replaced this hand with his other cold one.

She tossed under the blankets, curling in towards Jack's position on the bed. "Sorry Blondie, I have to go. You need to get your rest." Removing his hand from her overheated skin, he stood up and turned towards the door. He froze as he saw two figures both standing in the doorway. "Holy-" Jack, flustered and frightened, placed a hand over his racing heart. "You guys scared the crap out of me, you're quiet! How long were you guys standing there?"

"Only a few minutes." Merida backed away from the doorway as Jack stepped out. "Will she be alright? Did she take the med pills?"

"No. I couldn't wake her up to take them. But they're on the nightstand, so she can take them when she does wake up." Jack replied, glancing back at the sleeping Rapunzel.

"Let's hope her fever doesn't go up any more." Hiccup looked back at her along with Jack.

"Yeah." Jack murmured as he closed the door as silently as possible, leaving Rapunzel to sleep away the fever without distractions.

* * *

**A/N:** **I wanna do something like what I've done in my previous stories and allow you readers to decide on scenarios/scenes/moments that you guys would like to see!** (my personal favorite is fluffy stuff because ITS JUST WAY TOO CUTE) So feel free to message me or put a scenario in the review section where I can see what you guys want! Thank you, my dear readers!


End file.
